Le Code de la route Pégasien
by Volazurys
Summary: Même au delà du réel et de la Voie Lactée, il y a des règles à respecter, surtout si l'on est pilote d'un Jumper...


**Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit One Shot humoristique. J'ai dit qu'un jour, j'écrirai une fanfic drôle. Eh bien voilà, c'est chose faite. J'ai eu mon code il y a peu, j'ai galéré. J'en bave maintenant pour la conduite, j'ai horreur de ça^^.**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de la MGM et de la série ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Le Code de la route, examen théorique.

(Code Pégasien)

* * *

_Pour répondre aux questions, n'oubliez pas que :_

_Vous êtes le conducteur du Jumper de touriste._

_Vous volez avec une vitesse supérieure à la moyenne lorsque vous dépassez un Dart, ou que vous essayez de le semer._

_Sauf indications contraires, vous êtes considéré comme un pilote expérimenté depuis plus de trois mois, et avec un gène lantien très actif._

_Pour ce qui concerne les questions, lisez-les bien jusqu'au bout, et examinez l'image en détail avant de cocher la ou les bonnes réponses. Si vous souhaitez corriger vos choix, appuyez avec la télécommande sur le bouton « correction ». Sinon, appuyez sur le bouton « valider »._

_Nous vous souhaitons un bon examen._

* * *

Question 1 :

Je suis à bord d'un Jumper, et je survole la cité d'Atlantis. Si je veux faire une plongée sous-marine :

A- Je ne le fais pas, les Jumpers ne sont pas faits pour ça

B- J'appelle McKay en renforts pour ne pas être seul(e) dans le noir

C- J'invente l'idée du siècle

Question 2 :

Un vaisseau ruche se trouve devant moi, il est à l'arrêt. Il transporte sans doute des réserves de nourriture pour les Wraiths :

A- Je le laisse démarrer, priorité aux transports en commun

B- Je vais sauver tous ces pauvres malheureux

Question 3 :

Si je vole en compagnie d'un Dart, je peux m'amuser à lui tourner autour :

A- Oui

B- Non

Question 4 :

Sur l'image ici présente, je suis poursuivie par des darts. Je me retrouve derrière un vaisseau de Travelers :

A- Je reste derrière lui

B- Je le dépasse

C- Je m'arrête

D- Je vole à contre sens pour déstabiliser mes ennemis

Question 5 :

Je suis tout(e) seul(e) dans un jumper, je vole en direction d'une planète inconnue. La première chose que je fais est :

A- Je regarde s'il y a une porte des étoiles pour rentrer chez moi

B- Je vais l'explorer en prenant soin de bien atterrir

Question 6 :

Un vaisseau ruche me barre la route, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour l'éviter :

A- Je plonge en dessous de lui

B- Je joue aux Kamikazes

C- Je décide de passer au-dessus de lui, en faisant coucou aux occupants

D- Je prie

Question 7 :

Je suis coincé(e) dans un jumper, qui lui-même est pris dans une porte des étoiles. Les nacelles ne se sont pas rétractées :

A- J'attends que mort s'ensuive au bout de 38 minutes

B- Je fais comme McKay et invoque Samantha Carter pour trouver une idée géniale

C- Quoi, il ne veut pas rentrer ? Je vais le forcer moi, tant pis pour les nacelles !

D- Je mets la marche arrière, et m'aperçois avec surprise que ça marche

Question 8 :

Je me rends compte que je m'apprête à infiltrer un vaisseau ruche :

A- C'est une voie sans issue, et je ne peux même pas faire demi-tour

B- Je risque une amende, c'est un sens interdit

C- Je prends la situation en main, et joue à cache-cache

Question 9 :

Je suis à bord d'un dart. Paniqué(e), je n'arrive pas à voir l'extérieur :

A- C'est normal, l'écran n'est pas fait pour ça

B- Je prends l'air deux minutes, même si c'est dans l'espace

C- Je tape sur les commandes pour débloquer

Question 10 :

Mon jumper a été gravement touché, et il n'y a que Ronon et Teyla avec moi à bord :

A- Je laisse Teyla prendre les commandes

B- Je laisse Ronon s'occuper de ce problème (aie…)

C- Je les enferme dans la partie arrière du Jumper, et me la joue Mckay en attente d'une idée géniale

D- Nous sommes dans l'atmosphère d'une planète, autant sauter même si on risque de se faire cramer

Question 11 :

Nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau ruche. La première chose que je fais est :

A- Détruire l'hyper propulsion

B- Faire crasher le vaisseau grâce à Teyla

C- Libérer le garde-manger

D- Demander mon chemin à un Wraith

Question 12 :

Je suis à bord d'un Jumper, avec le docteur Weir et Chaya :

A- Je leur fais visiter le coin, Atlantis ayant changé de planète il faut qu'elles se familiarisent avec les lieux

B- Je décide de leur montrer mes exploits

Question 13 :

Je croise un vaisseau asuran :

A- Je tourne à gauche, je n'oublie pas mon clignotant pour avertir de mes intentions

B- Je le fais arrêter grâce à la douane Lantienne pour conduite en état d'ivresse

Question 14 :

Je suis dans un Jumper, et Sheppard aussi. Nous sommes seuls dans l'espace, avec pour seule compagnie des astéroïdes et des fragments de vaisseaux :

A- Je fais la course avec lui

B- Je décide de faire de la haute voltige entre les astéroïdes pour lui prouver que je suis le(a) meilleur(e) pilote de Pégase

C- Je n'y vais pas, j'ai passé l'âge d'être une tête brûlée

Question 15 :

Mon Jumper est entré dans la cité, mais le passage pour aller au garage n'est pas ouvert :

A- Je klaxonne

B- Je m'arrête

Question 16 :

J'ai oublié de prendre le sérum pour activer mon gène Lantien, et je suis seul(e) à bord du Jumper avec Ford qui m'a kidnappé(e) :

A- Je regarde s'il n'y a pas de trousse de secours, au cas où je trouverais un sérum

B- Je le défie de se poser dans un vaisseau ruche

C- Je sors mon arme, et le menace

Question 17 : 

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'atmosphère d'une planète, sauf que deux darts encadrent mon vaisseau pour le forcer à atterrir :

A- Je me laisse faire

B- Je leur fonce dedans, un Jumper c'est solide

Question 18 :

Je croise dans l'espace un vaisseau asuran :

A- Je le laisse passer, il a la priorité

B- Je lui passe sous le nez, c'est moi qui ai la priorité

C- Je décide de venir à leur rencontre pour discuter avec Oberoth

Question 19 :

Je me retrouve avec Mckay dans mon Jumper :

A- Je lui interdis l'accès aux commandes, il doit rester à l'arrière pour bidouiller le vaisseau en cas de panne

B- Exaspéré(e), je lui fais boire du citron en douce pour avoir la paix

C- C'est lui qui me domine, et c'est moi qui m'enferme à l'arrière, il se débrouillera tout seul aux commandes

D- Je trouve un compromis avec lui

Question 20 :

Je suis avec l'équipe de Sga au complet, nous sommes face à trois vaisseaux ruches qui ont envoyé leurs darts sur nous :

A- À mon avis, nous avons droit au contrôle d'identité et des papiers de bord

B- On fonce dans le tas

C- Nous demandons à payer le péage, ce n'est pas notre secteur

D- Nous leur faisons payer un droit de passage, c'est notre territoire !

Question 21 :

Je suis à bord d'un vaisseau ruche, fait(e) comme un rat :

A- J'attends que la Reine s'occupe de mon cas

B- Je tente une approche en leur disant qu'ils n'ont pas fait leur contrôle technique depuis au moins 10 000 ans

Question 22 :

Je vole à plus de 10 000 km/s, et je suis dans un secteur assez peuplé de la galaxie :

A- Je suis en infraction, la limite de vitesse est posée à 5000km/s

B- Heureusement c'est la partie autoaérienne, je ne suis pas au cœur même du flux

Question 23 :

On m'a volé mon jumper, je soupçonne l'un des membres d'Atlantis :

A- Je lance un avis de recherche

B- Je prends en otage Todd, et menace Sheppard de dire au Wraith un secret le concernant, car ça ne peut être que lui le coupable

C- Je me calme, et vole un autre jumper

D- Je me souviens à l'instant que j'ai demandé à Zelenka de le réparer

Question 24 :

La vitre de mon Jumper commence à se fendre :

A- Avec tous les tirs Wraiths que je me suis reçus, c'est normal

B- C'est pas vrai, j'avais dit à Mckay de ne pas jouer avec Sheppard aux voitures dessus !

C- J'appelle Kavanagh, c'est le seul scientifique de disponible sur le secteur

Question 25 :

Je suis à bord d'un dart, avec un passager clandestin dans le téléporteur :

A- Je libère le malheureux sur Atlantis, en me rendant compte trop tard que c'est un Wraith

B- Je fais une petite promenade sans m'en préoccuper

Question 26 :

Un dart me coupe la priorité :

A- Je le prends en chasse

B- Je hurle tout(e) seul(e) dans le Jumper, avec Sheppard qui tente de me calmer

Question 27 :

Je suis à bord du Dédale. J'ai le droit d'ouvrir une fenêtre d'hyperespace au cœur même de la planète d'Atlantis :

A- Oui

B- Non

C- Ce n'est pas conseillé

Question 28 :

Je ne peux pas me poser sur la planète, des milliers de vaisseaux ruches s'y trouvent déjà :

A- Je m'empresse de leur coller un PV pour stationnement dangereux

B- C'est gênant, mais je dois m'y faire

C- On empile ? Après tout c'est solide

Question 29 :

Elizabeth souhaite prendre un chemin de terre sur le continent de Pégase, elle se promène. Or, c'est ma piste d'atterrissage :

A- J'applique la règle de la courtoisie en la laissant passer

B- Trop tard, je me suis déjà posé(e)…

C- Je cherche une autre piste d'atterrissage

Question 30 :

Nous sommes dans le désert, et je vole au ras du sol. Soudain, je croise un Wraith, marchant perpendiculairement par rapport à ma direction :

A- Je le laisse passer

B- J'en profite pour le tuer

Question 31 :

Si je fais un vol de nuit, il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'allumer mes phares de l'espace :

A- Oui

B- Non

Question 32 :

Mon Jumper a quelques soucis techniques. Je fais appel à :

A- Ronon

B- Ford

C- Teyla

D- McKay

Question 33 :

J'ai un accident avec un vaisseau Asuran. Nous nous posons sur une planète :

A- Nous faisons un constat à l'amiable

B- Je décide de tuer tous les occupants

Question 34 :

Un vaisseau ruche me prend en chasse :

A- J'appelle à l'aide le Dédale

B- Je l'entraîne dans un champ d'astéroïdes

Question 35 :

Je suis en communication avec la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis :

A- Je suis en infraction, les communications subspatiales sont interdites aux commandes d'un Jumper en vol autour d'une planète

B- Je demande à Chuck de m'envoyer la radio

C- Je demande à Sam Carter si elle veut jouer avec moi

Question 36 :

Un dart se trouve devant moi. Soudain, je m'aperçois qu'il tente de rentrer en contact :

A- Je n'ouvre pas le canal de communication, je n'ai pas envie de bavarder

B- J'ouvre le canal de communication

Question 37 :

Je suis à bord d'un Jumper, avec un Wraith en furie enfermée à l'arrière du cockpit. Je peux quitter les commandes pour aller l'assommer :

A- Oui

B- Non

Question 38 :

Un vaisseau Asuran me fait des appels de phare de l'espace :

A- Je les éblouis, je décide d'éteindre les miens

B- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

C- Je fais comme si de rien était

Question 39 :

Exceptionnellement, tous les Jumpers de la cité sont pris :

A- Je décide de faire un rallye

B- Ils sont fous ces Pégasiens !

C- Encore McKay et Zelenka qui font des expériences douteuses…

Question 40 :

J'ai un peu trop bu lors de la fête organisée par les Genï, en plus j'ai Kolya avec moi :

A- Je ne monte pas dans le Jumper

B- J'y vais quand même

C- C'est Kolya qui me ramènera

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**


End file.
